The Journey of a Young Force-User SYOC
by The K1D
Summary: Taking place in the days of the Old Republic, a new generation of force-sensitive younglings are ready to trained and molded. These children of the Force are impressionable and malleable. Discontinued.
1. Intro & SYOC form

**Star Wars: The Old Republic… The Journey of a young Force-user(s)**

SYOC

* * *

 _A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…_

* * *

 **Here's the form, but first it needs to be clear. All OCs must be submitted through PM, unless of course you don't have an account. Thank you.**

SYOC Form

Name:

Age:

Gender:

Race:

Force-user or not:

Republic/Sith Empire:

Appearance:

Clothing:

Personality:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fatal Flaw:

Likes/Dislikes:

Backstory:

Lightsaber color:

Special abilities:

Extra Details:

* * *

 _The Jedi Order has a new generation of younglings to train. Relative peace has been found at last, but it won't last for very long. These Younglings must be trained to prepare for the possibility of impending conflict._

* * *

 **A/N Here's a new story for y'all.**

 **I'll need about 7 or 8 characters to start.**


	2. Prologue

**Here's a little intro to an excellent OC I received, hope you like.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

My name is a funny little thing; it seems to change constantly. I used to be Zaraj Sindarrin, training to be a Jedi Knight and protect the Galaxy from evil. I left that behind after I ran away, instead investigating the dark side of the Force where I found another name, Darth Siv. Even that, however, was unsatisfying. I killed my master in his sleep and ran away once again, seeking solitude in the Outer Rim. There I found my new name, Vision.

I'm still wandering the Unknown regions of the Galaxy, learning more about the Force with each rotation. I hope someday I will have an apprentice to teach and impart my wisdom and experience to. Until then, I will continue to learn all I can so that I may be ready when they come.

* * *

 **A/N I should let you all know now, Vision is going to be pretty influential.**


	3. Chapter 1: Training Begins

**Hi. This is the 1st Chapter to this story. An Introduction to the primary characters, all of which are OCs that have been submitted to me, with the exception of Master Rhylis Y'kor.**

 **Please, enjoy.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** **Training Begins**

Jedi Master Rhylis Y'kor was walking down the corridor with a purpose. A purpose directly given to him by the Grand Master of the Order himself. Rhylis was to take charge of training a promising set of younglings. No small task, this was going to be an incredible undertaking.

Rhylis stood before the door to the younglings' quarters and sighed, "I hope I survive."

The door opened and Master Rhylis stepped through the threshold and into the room. There were 7 of them. Three were lifting up small objects with the Force. Three more were sitting together staring at each other, trying to read the others' minds. One was sitting in a chair quietly looking out of the window.

"Ahem." Master Rhylis cleared his throat, "Good Morning, younglings. I am Master Rhylis Y'kor."

"Hello, Master Rhylis." They all replied in as close to unison as they could get.

"I will be serving as your master and advisor as you learn and train to start an apprenticeship as a Padawan learner under your own master. I hope that we can learn from each other as we all go forward." Master Rhylis informed them.

"When can we start?" One of them asked, a Nautolan.

"Well, in truth, you already have." Master Rhylis answered the youngling, "We will begin today's training after you all have eaten a light meal, so chop-chop."

With that, the younglings all walked out of the room to go and have their breakfast. Master Rhylis followed them closely. The younglings ate quickly and eagerly. They finished and followed Master Rhylis to one of the small courtyards in the temple.

"Now, younglings," Master Rhylis addressed the bunch, "You are all beginning your Initiate Training to prepare you for your trials. Today's lesson is about listening to the Force."

One of the younglings rose his hand, "How are we going to listen to it?"

Master Rhylis smiled, "We are going to meditate. Now, sit down," They all sat down, "Close your eyes," They closed their eyes, "And breathe." After a few second of quiet Master Rhylis spoke up, "Now that we have that covered, I want you to focus on the Force. How it moves through and around you. How it is present in every fiber of your being. Focus, and listen."

The younglings remained silent, though a few furrowed their brows in concentration. They slowed their breathing, ceased all unnecessary movement, and focused on the Force. Minutes passed like seconds, and after only an hour among the total silence a faint whisper could be detected. Not quite heard, but definitely felt. The younglings listened and listened. A second hour passed and they all opened their eyes and stood up, awaiting their next lesson.

"You all listened and felt the presence of the Force," Master Rhylis told his students, "and now we go to the gymnasium to practice our acrobatics."

They descended to one of the lower levels of the temple and entered the gymnasium. It was a large room with a high ceiling. There were pads to land on, places to safely fall into, ledges to climb to; all perfect places to practice. But before the younglings had a chance to run and explore, Master Rhylis had a lesson for them.

"Now, younglings, this is a place for you to practice, not to play. However, fun can occur in the midst of practice. Now, our first gymnastic lesson is this," Master Rhylis ran off to his left, and then tumbled on the floor, maintaining his momentum, and then springing back up, still moving. He calmly walked back to the younglings, "That is a somersault. One of the most basic acrobatic movements that a Jedi can accomplish, but from it many different techniques and movements are revealed. So, who's first?" The younglings all eagerly rose their hands, ready to give it a try.

"I wanna go first! I'm obviously the most capable," said one youngling, a human boy named Corrin Anatari.

"If you think yourself ready, then you may go first." Master Rhylis lead him to his starting point, and whispered, "When you are going fast enough, tuck your head in and lean forward."

Corrin nodded and waited for Master Rhylis's signal to go. Master Rhylis pointed at him, and Corrin went as fast as he could. He tucked his head in, and leaned forward. He tumbled forwards and finished flat on his back. A few of the others snickered at his flop, but quickly stifled it when Master Rhylis looked at them.

"Who's next? How about you, young lady." Master Rhylis pointed at a human girl.

She was one of the younglings who had laughed at Corrin. She sheepishly came forward and was given the same instructions as Corrin. Master Rhylis gave her his signal and she began to run. She tucked her head in and leaned forward. She let her body fall to the floor and executed two consecutive somersaults, and then sprung back up like Master Rhylis had demonstrated. They all clapped as she came back, and the next youngling came forward to try. This one was a Nautolan boy, and he quickly did his somersault very well. Next up was a human boy who looked to be a bit tall for his age. He too successfully executed a somersault. Then, another human boy came up for his turn. He ended up rolling on his side, rather than a somersault. A white-hair girl was next, and she actually tripped before she could do her somersault, but she caught herself and flipped back onto her feet. Finally, the last youngling, a Zabrak boy, was up for his turn. He waited for the signal and did a shoulder roll, not a somersault. Master Rhylis noticed the subtle difference, and made a note to himself to keep an eye on the boy.

"Good job, younglings. Now that you all have practiced the technique once under my guidance, you are permitted to practice without my help. I will wait at the door, and if anyone needs me, merely ask." Master Rhylis walked back to the door, while the younglings all eagerly took to the gymnasium, rolling and jumping and running.

This went on for about two hours. The Zabrak boy, Daqu Keth, was eager to try everything. He especially enjoyed leaping from the different ledges in the room. The girl with white hair, Ackra Nesta, practiced rolls and cartwheels. Corrin Anatari was practicing his somersault with the other two human boys, Jabal Shade and Jhesam Larson. The Nautolan, Kuhn Unren, was practicing flips and spins with the human girl, Ceilkata Sidheil. It was a decently diverse group of younglings.

A few more minutes passed and Master Rhylis called out, "Younglings, it is time to go back to our quarters and rest till tomorrow."

The younglings all gathered in a line in front of the door, and followed Master Rhylis back to their quarters. Once there, the boys went to their rooms, and the girls went to theirs. With them all in their rooms, Master Rhylis went to his new quarters and crashed onto the bed. He was going to need as much rest as possible; tomorrow was to be a great deal more challenging.

* * *

 **A/N I have some questions to ask you all.  
**

 **Who is your favorite youngling?**

 **Which race is the most interesting to see in the Jedi Order?**

 **Do you feel any sympathy for Master Rhylis?**

 **The next chapter should be up before too long, but I do have a lot of stories. I'm good at starting stories; I still need some work finishing them.**

 **Thanks,**

 **The K1D**

Psst! Hey, I could use some non-force user OCs now. Bounty Hunters, Pilots, Smugglers, and other kinds of characters. I could also use some grown Jedi OCs, too. Help populate the order some. Your OC might even help train the main set of younglings. Who knows. Send me a PM if you have any questions. Thanks.


End file.
